<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael Gets His Ears Pierced by dahsink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868321">Michael Gets His Ears Pierced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahsink/pseuds/dahsink'>dahsink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ear Piercings, Earrings, Gay Panic, M/M, Piercings, Pining Jeremy Heere, Pining Michael Mell, THEIR ALL PINING, christine is a bro, gayboyssssss, rich is a bro, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahsink/pseuds/dahsink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy didn't think that Michael could get any hotter, and his stupid crush couldn't get any worse.<br/>But one day, Michael shows up to school with his ears pierced. <br/>Welcome to the day that Jeremy and Micah finally got together, featuring a girls washroom, video games, bottom jokes and black stud earrings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Michael Gets His Ears Pierced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!!!!<br/>hope u enjoy, this is silly and has a bad title. <br/>might change that.<br/>as always, thanks to my lovely beta, and thank you for reading! <br/>my tumblr is @/dahsink! come say hi :)))<br/>later!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy knew he was staring. His hands fisted in the hem of his shirt, the fabric twisting around his hands as he looked at the trio of girls fawning over his best friend.</p><p>“They look so cute!!” Brooke squealed.</p><p>“Brooke!” Chloe elbowed her. “She means hot.” She flashed Michael a blindingly white smile, the tips of his ears reddening.</p><p>Jenna was scrolling through her phone, typing furiously. “Does Rich know about this? I need to know who to notify.”</p><p>“Yeah, Rich knows, he went with me to get them done.” Michael took a slight step back, his fingers flitting over his earlobes. Because they were pierced. He had come to school that morning, not having told anyone – not even Jeremy – that he’d gotten them pierced. They were simple black studs that matched his tanned skin, and the girls had pounced on him before he could even get to his locker, where Jeremy stood, watching from afar.</p><p>The girls changed the subject, starting to huddle around each other to gossip. Michael finally noticed the shell-shocked Jeremy.</p><p>“Hey, Jer!” He strolled over, flushing in embarrassment. Jeremy shook his head roughly and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Hey- I, uh, I like the earrings. Looks uh- looks good!” He forced a smile, trying not to let on how flustered he was and failing miserably. “When did you-?”</p><p>“Last night! Rich took me.” Michael beamed at him, and he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy. “Glad you like them; I was on the fence.” He toyed with the studs again.</p><p>“You should have, um, told me! I totally would have come! Held your hand when they pierced ‘em.” Jeremy tried to punch him in the arm, but it came out more like a light slap.</p><p>“Shut up. I was so manly. Didn’t cry once.” Michael shoved him playfully, unlocking his locker to put away his backpack. Jeremy snickered, quieting down and trying not to draw any attention to himself in the crowded hallway.</p><p>“I’ll ask Rich about that. I don’t believe you.” His hands twisted further into his shirt, praying his face wasn’t as red as he knew it would be. He checked his watch, noticing it was almost time for class.</p><p>“We should get going.” Michael slammed his locker shut, turning to follow Jeremy down the hall, but Christine scurried up to them and grabbed Jeremy by the wrist.</p><p>“You are coming with me.” She announced, beginning to drag him away.</p><p>“Christine-? I’m gonna be- I'll be late!” He protested, throwing Michael an exasperated look. He just laughed nervously.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll see you in calc!” He called, slipping his headphones onto his ears, turning on his heel and striding down the hall.</p><p>“Micah!!” Jeremy called out, but he was almost halfway down the hall. “Christine, what the-” She stopped him in front of the girl's washroom, pushing him inside.</p><p>“Christine! This is-” His face grew hot and his voice dropped to a whisper. “The girl’s washroom.”</p><p>“I know! But I must speak with you!” She demanded, and Jeremy finally relented and let himself be pushed into the room, his converse slapping on the tile floors. “So! Michael pierced his ears.” She waggled her eyebrows, Jeremy groaning and slumping onto the wall. “What do you think?”</p><p>“They look so good. Why didn’t he invite me when he got them done?!”</p><p>“Maybe he wanted to surprise you! Maybe he’ll finally ask you out-”</p><p>“He doesn’t like me that way! Why would he do that?!”</p><p>“’Cause you two are totally in love!” Christine put her hands on her hips and stared down Jeremy, who broke eye contact quickly.</p><p>“What do you know about love?” He scoffed, and she giggled.</p><p>“Shut up, Jer. Now come on, ask him if he’s free after school, you can do what you normally do when you hang out, but like, flirt. Tell him that his earrings are hot.”</p><p>“I can’t say that to my best friend! Also, it’s Friday, and Fridays are for getting stoned, and I’d like to be sober for this. My high flirting isn’t the classiest.” Christine pulled a face at that.</p><p>“I can only imagine. But still! Ask him if he’s free, and flirt, and I can have ice cream at the ready if it goes south. Okay?” Jeremy sighed, shouldering his backpack and shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Fine, fine.” His eyes flitted over her face, and he smiled softly. “Thanks, Chris.”</p><p>“No problem! Now get to class, if you don’t ask him, I’ll kill you-” He laughed nervously. “-totally kidding, and I’ll see you at lunch! Later!” She all but sprinted out of the washroom, Jeremy darting out before checking if anyone saw him leave the girl’s washroom.</p><p>He scurried down the hallway and slipped into his calculus class just as the bell rang through the room. Michael looked up from his phone, tilting his headphones off his ears and grinning at him. Jeremy could feel the tips of his ears turning pink, but he still sat down next to him and pulled out his books.</p><p>“What did Chrissy want?” Michael asked, leaning back against his chair and slipping his phone into his pocket.</p><p>“She hates it when you call her that,” Jeremy breathed.</p><p>“Ever think that’s why I do it?” Michael was laughing, cutting himself off under the glare of the teacher. “But still, what did she want?”</p><p>“Just, uh, you know.” He took a shaky breath, his eyes darting everywhere but Michael’s eyes. Or lips. Or just Michael in general. “Gossip?”</p><p>“Isn’t that Jenna’s thing? C’mon, Jer, you can just tell me.” He was smiling now, a coy smile that didn’t reach his eyes. I really can’t, Jeremy thought in annoyance.</p><p>“Uh, she was just- worried. About me. Just- Uh. Just checking in?” That was almost the truth, but Michael didn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Oh! Oh.” He seemed to pause, his mouth opening and closing with a click. “Are- are you ok? Do you need to... talk about anything?”</p><p>“No, no! She was just... paranoid.” Jeremy reassured him, reaching forward to touch his forearm and trying not to go as red as a tomato in the process. He smiled at him, and Jeremy felt his heart twinge with happiness. “Um, do you- can I- can I come over? After school. We could play- games?” He cringed at how awkward he sounded, feeling a blush spread across his face.</p><p>Michael seemed confused, and Jeremy jerked his hand away from his arm, grimacing again.</p><p>“I mean. We don’t- have to. I’ll just-”</p><p>“Yeah, totally! I don’t have any more grass, if you know what I mean-” Jeremy cut him off with a groan and Michael laughed at him.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine, I’m not really in the mood.” Michael shot Jeremy a quizzical look. “My dad's home.” He nodded understandingly at that, and they resorted to their regular banter for the rest of the period.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The two boys walked out of the classroom, bumping shoulders occasionally as the crowd jostled them around. Michael spotted Rich, who turned to him, smiling widely.</p><p>“Michael!” He called, waving his arms.</p><p>“Hey, Rich,” Michael glanced at Jeremy, who was staring very pointedly at the ground. “What’s up?”</p><p>“C’mon! Gym class!”</p><p>Jeremy was fiddling with his nails now, picking at his cuticles and still looking at the floor. Michael cleared his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, totally. Uh, Jer?” He jerked his head up. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Michael tried for a confident grin, and he saw Jeremy’s face go red as he smiled shyly in return.</p><p>“Okay! Okay. And after school.” He stuttered, and stumbled a bit when Michael clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Bye!” He called over his shoulder as he followed Rich down the hall. As soon as they turned the corner, he was unceremoniously shoved into the janitor’s closet.</p><p>“Rich, what the fuck-?” Rich shut the door behind him, as Michael stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A shit-eating grin spread across Rich’s face.</p><p>“Does he like them?!” He asked earnestly, and Michael’s hand flew up to his earlobes, fiddling with the studs yet again. He tried to recall what Jeremy had said, remembering his red face and stuttering. He began to smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I think he really did, he got all flustered.” Michael mirrored Rich’s grin, who elbowed him in the ribs. “And! He asked me if I wanted to hang out after school.”</p><p>“DUDE! It totally worked! You are going to TAP THAT-”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Michael’s protests dissolved into laughter, the shorter boy joining in with him.</p><p>“But still! Con-fucking-grats! I knew he’d love them, all the bottoms love piercings.” Rich stuck his tongue out and Michael rolled his eyes at him. “C’mon, Micah, you know I’m right.”</p><p>“Did you just drag me in here to make bottom jokes at Jeremy?” Michael shouldered past him and walked out of the tiny janitor’s closet, Rich following him like an excited puppy. “We’re late.”</p><p>“You think I care?” He scoffed, but still hurried down the hall to get to the gym.</p><p>“Hey, wait up!” Michael took off after him, rolling his eyes.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Seriously, Chris, it’s so fucking stupid, he cheats on his wife for no fucking reason, stop laughing at me, then his son fucking dies-” Jeremy’s rant tapered off when he spotted Michael leaning against his car, waiting for him. The wind was picking up, his hair a bit messy and his headphones over his ears, the black studs still as there as they were this morning. And at lunch. Okay, he isn’t over the piercings yet.</p><p>“What happens next, stupid? I’m invested.” Christine joked, before following his gaze. “Oh my god, you are so obvious.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jeremy muttered, feeling a blush creep up his neck. “Shit, I’m so nervous, why am I so nervous-?” Michael still wasn’t looking at them, and for that Jeremy was thankful.</p><p>“Jer, it’s okay. This is Michael. Your favourite person! Just hanging out!” Christine put a hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring smile. “Don’t freak out, ok? I’m on speed dial.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Yeah, you are.” Jeremy took a couple deep breaths, giving Christine a quiet goodbye before forcing himself to walk over. Each step felt like an eternity, but Michael still hadn’t noticed him yet. Just then, he realized where Michael had been looking. Rich was running over, and he watched as Michael tilted his headphones off his ears and they talked in hushed tones.</p><p>“YO, JER!” Rich called eventually, and Jeremy forced himself to close the meter distance between the two. “What’s up, nerd. Wait, that's a weak insult. What’s up, bottom?”</p><p>That didn’t exactly help Jeremy’s blush, and Michael shot him an apologetic look as he sputtered. Rich just grinned, snickering to himself.</p><p>“Fuck off,” He managed weakly. “Can we go?”</p><p>“Sure.” Michael smiled, clicking his keys to unlock the doors of his PT cruiser. “Ladies first.” He held the door open for Jeremy, who tried not to go red as a tomato and slid into the car, the door slamming behind him.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, yeah?” He called to Rich, who yelled a goodbye and was already running off to meet Jake, who was just leaving the school. Jeremy gave him a halfhearted wave and jumped when Michael opened the door on his side. His eyebrow creased in concern, but he waved it off as Michael started up the car and pulled away from the curb.</p><p>“So,” Jeremy cleared his throat, anxiety rising in his throat. “When did you and Rich become... a thing?” Michael laughed good-naturedly and shot him a side-eyed glance.</p><p>“When did you and Christine become a thing?” He joked back, and interrupted Jeremy’s sputtering with an explanation. “We aren’t a ‘thing’, we’re friends. Ever heard of them?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’ve been talking a lot. And you went with him to get your ears done, and you didn’t even-” His voice got quieter and he stared pointedly at the floor of the car. “Tell me.”</p><p>“Jer, c’mon, don’t worry about it, I wanted to surprise you!” Jeremy wanted to gape at his friend, who had said it like it was the most casual thing in the world. “And I take it that it worked huh? But don’t get jealous, you’re still my player two.”</p><p>“Player one! Who’s console it is doesn’t matter!” Jeremy yelped as Michael ruffled a hand in his hair. “But, uh, yeah. It worked. They look- great. Really fucking good. On you.” He was awarded with a grin, the boy in question ducking his head and chuckling under his breath.</p><p>“You sound like Chloe.” Jeremy laughed.</p><p>“Isn’t she a lesbian?”</p><p>Michael gave him a lopsided smirk. “I mean... that just proves even the lesbians want a piece of me.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Jeremy groaned over Michael’s giggles.</p><p>Eventually they pulled up to Michael’s house. He jerked the keys out of the car and unlocked it in one smooth motion before they both stepped out of the car. Jeremy stretched, grabbing his backpack from under his seat and following his friend into the house. He threw a greeting into the house, Michael’s moms yelling back a hello before they went down into the basement. Michael threw his backpack into a corner, Jeremy copying the motion and then flopping down on the bean bag that was unofficially his.</p><p>“What do you want to play?”</p><p>“What do you think?” He grinned, grabbing the controller from the floor and getting ready as Michael booted up the tv and the game.</p><p>The two boys were immediately immersed in the video game, the room filling with their shouts of encouragement or anguish and the clicking of buttons. When the boss finally took them out of their misery with a final blow, the two character’s losing animations starting up, Michael and Jeremy yelled their protests at the tv. Michael pouted, pulling up the inventory and checking which items he had.</p><p>“We didn’t use any healing potions, that’s pretty good for a first try.” He tried for reassuring, but Jeremy groaned again and slid off his beanbag.</p><p>“I know, but we barely got halfway! And his second phase is way worse than the first one, you’ve seen the forums. And this is only level ten!” He complained, leaning his head onto Michael’s beanbag from where he was sitting on the floor. The top of his head was an inch away from his friend’s thigh, and he could just scoot back a bit more and put his head in Michael’s lap. Jeremy tried to stop thinking after that.</p><p>Michael laughed, setting his controller down on the floor beside Jeremy and turns down the tv’s volume. Jeremy has his eyes closed in annoyance, but they shoot open when he feels Michael’s hand carding through his hair. He makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, but the boy in question doesn’t seem to hear it, thankfully. He swept Jeremy’s bangs out of his eyes and continued to play with his hair, seemingly oblivious to Jeremy’s panic.</p><p>“We can try again later,” He said softly, smiling down at Jeremy. “Jesus Christ, you look so awkward. Come on.” Michael shifted, and the hand in his hair leaves, much to Jeremy’s disappointment, but it moves to pat at his leg. He traces his face for any signs that he’s kidding, but no, his best friend really does want him to put his head in his lap. Jeremy feels his face go hot, but he meekly moves backwards so he can lay his head on his leg. Michael continued to stroke his hair, and Jeremy’s brain is going haywire. He’s got to say something.</p><p>“Did uh, did it, hurt?” He blurted out, and he knows that Michael can see how red his face is, but he doesn’t mention it.</p><p>“When I fell from heaven?” He joked and continues before Jeremy can interject. “I take it you mean the piercings. Not really, they just sort of stung. Bit of a shock, but they don’t hurt now. Wasn’t bad at all.” He smiles down at him again, and Jeremy can feel his heart melt a bit. He quickly clears his throat.</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, sounds like it.” He cringed internally at himself. “They look, like, super good. They suit you. A lot.” Michael laughed.</p><p>“You’ve said that about a hundred times today, Jer bear.” He blushed at the nickname, squirming uncomfortably.</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s true. Not that like, I’m saying you don’t normally look good, you always look good, but like now you look extra good. Like, hot. And stuff.” Jeremy was staring directly at the ceiling, trying not to notice Michael’s confused expression.</p><p>“You think I look... hot. And stuff.” He repeats, slowly, and well, no backing out of this now, Jeremy.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” The room feels very stuffy, and he must tamp down the urge to tug at his collar.</p><p>“Well,” Michael starts softly. “I think you look hot, and stuff, of course, too.” He’s grinning now, leaning a bit more over Jeremy to force him to look at him. His eyes are crinkling at the corners, and his glasses are slipping down his nose and the studs are still there and still hot, and Jeremy’s mouth feels very, very dry.</p><p>“Kiss me?” He blurts, and Michael seems to grin even harder, if that was possible. “I mean, only if you want to, I don’t know if that was where this was going, and like, you’re my best friend, and I don’t want to ruin that-”</p><p>And finally, Michael kisses him, and it’s awkward, because he’s leaning over Jeremy, and his glasses press into his chin, and he’s twisting uncomfortably, but his lips taste like the chapstick he always uses, and he’s smiling into the kiss and his hands are intertwined in his hair, and when they pull away they don’t pull away that far. Just far enough that Jeremy can turn over and rest his forehead against Michael’s, absolutely awestruck that this is real.</p><p>“Shit, I- fuck.” Jeremy stammers, and Michael’s brow creases in concern, but he just grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him again, winding his arms around his neck and trying to eliminate any space between the two.</p><p>And when Jeremy, blushing furiously, comes to school the next day holding hands with Michael and wearing a turtleneck, he sees Rich and Christine high fiving and wiping fake tears away from their eyes like the proud parents they are. He just rolls his eyes, but accepts Christine’s celebratory hug when she offers, smiling ear to ear because he finally got his guy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>